Taming Beauty
by Leiyran
Summary: What do you do when you're forced to marry the enemy? And what do you do when you've already fallen in love with her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I've thought to try something new. PLEASE review to let me know you like it… On another note. I pose a question or three to my readers. As Muggles who can only read the books and write the fanfics, we choose our own houses. What house have you chosen? Why? And what does that say about those of us, myself included, that have chosen Slytherin?

break

Draco paced the halls of his apartment in the Manor. The Dark Lord awaited his answer three floors below. Draco knew the answer he had to give to save his mother's life, but couldn't believe the bride the Dark Lord demanded him to marry. He lowered his head and descended the stairs.

"Ah, Draco, have you decided?" Voldemort asked from the dining room, startling Draco from his thoughts.

"I have." Draco confirmed as he took the seat next to his mother. It was just the three of them at this time. "I'll do it."

"Congratulations, Mistress Malfoy, for your son's impending marriage." Voldemort grinned. Somewhere deep inside Draco, there was resentment that his mother didn't stand for him as he was for her.

"A-and who is the lucky witch?" Narcissa all but whispered. The malicious grin on the Dark Lord's face spread more if it were even possible.

"Hermione Granger."


	2. All that Was

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Please don't hate me. PLEASE.

* * *

Hermione danced in circles around her room in muggle London. Music blared out of the enchanted radio, capturing her soul in the rhythm.

 _If it makes you Happy_

Images raced in her mind. The fear in Draco Malfoy's eyes as Bellatrix Lestrange carved those dirty words into her skin.

 _Then why the hell are you so damned sad._

Wasn't her torture what he lived for? Breathed for? Lusted for? She let the music grab its hold on her, the loose white gown, a gift from Luna, twirling elegantly around her. She allowed herself the fleeting thought of marrying Ron, or even Harry. She also allowed the fleeting happiness of being free as the world around her turned black, the music stopped, and she was floating.

* * *

"Did you kill her? The Dark Lord said she was to be unharmed!" Bellatrix screeched from somewhere to Hermione's left. She was prisoner in the Malfoy home again. Fear gripped in her chest, waiting for the familiar cold of the room only to feel warmth. The warmth of a blazing fire. She momentarily thought she was in Hogwarts and just dreaming.

Draco Malfoy and the distorted face of Tom Riddle appeared before her. Riddle examined her face, then her arms without touching her.

"If she were pureblood, she'd be an even better prize for you, Draco. No matter. Half-blood is better than mudblood." It was a whisper and Riddle gave the briefest smile at the girl before him. Her remember her mother clearly. He let the memory of the Pureblood Anne Selwyn, the only woman he had ever been with intimately, drift in his mind. Anne had married this girl's adoptive father, the Squib Alexander Granger. He turned to the room before him, Death Eaters shifting in the shadows. "This is my heir."

And then Tom Riddle walked out. The tension in the room surmounted as Bellatrix fell into a sobbing heap. Hermione turned her head towards the witch who was visibly clawing at her arm.

"Bellatrix." It was soft. Louder than a whisper, but soft. The older witch looked at Hermione. "I will never forgive you." The room faded once more.

* * *

Draco paced just outside the door to Hermione's room. How could he not have seen it? She WAS the brightest witch of her age. And Voldemort willingly allowed his most faithful to bring his daughter into their family. And she was to be his. The goddess laying in the next room would be his. He would make everything up to her.

"Come, Draco." Lucius called from the study. It was time. He was to make Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Riddle his wife. Then he realized why. She was a threat to the Dark Lord on Potter's side. He always held back for her. Tom Riddle was more like his mother than anyone realized. The older Malfoy held out a silver gown. "You must keep her happy, Draco. This is an honour!"

"I know. Father, this is _her._ This is the witch who bested me at everything but flying." Draco hissed softly.

"Behind every great Malfoy is an even greater wife. Your mother has created most of the potions we sell today. She IS Potioneer Malfoy." Lucius admitted to his son. There was a glint in the father's eye. "As did your Grandmother Antoinette _Potter._ "

"Nooo. We're related to the boy who should have died?" Draco was truly aghast. Lucius smirked a little.

"And Lily Evans wasn't a mudblood. She was a pureblood." The older Malfoy draped the robe over his son's shoulders. "You've been fighting a war that is so… Confused that you'll never see your true enemy."

Bellatrix arrived, her hair neat for once. It was time. His collar felt tight, and he was sweating heavy, even in the cold study. He hated Hermione, hated what she stood for, and hated the good in her. She could forgive a bee for stinging her.

"I will make your life hell, Malfoy." She hissed at him once in range of hearing. Her words didn't register in his mind as he took in the woman before him. Her auburn curls were in neat ringlets, and the white dress she arrived in was replaced by a diamond studded wedding dress. His mother's wedding dress. And the Malfoy bridal tiara. Even as a little boy, he had always imagined this moment.

He imagined a beauty like one of the Greengrass girls. Or a pureblood union with Pansy. Yet here he was with Brainy Granger. And he needed her to hate him.

The ceremony was relatively quick as the Ministry worker was scared to death. In a matter of ten minutes, Hermione's world crumbled. No more Harry, or Ron, or Hermione Granger. All that was is now Hermione Malfoy.


	3. Riddle Manor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Although in the book, it ended May 2, 1998. For my own reasons, it has not. Hermione was captured just before the Battle of Hogwarts, which didn't happen. I would like to tell you all something about myself. Despite being a diehard Slytherin, the death of Fred hit me the hardest.

* * *

"Hold onto that fire, Mistress Malfoy." Narcissa whispered to her new daughter-in-law. "I know this wasn't your choice. It wasn't Draco's either. In fact, he fought it for as long as he could." Then Narcissa handed Hermione a beautifully wrapped box, that Hermione noted was one of several hundred piled up in the room. "You will be treated fairly while a part of my family, and perhaps, you could join me in the labs one day. That one is from Draco." Narcissa smiled once, and then left her to herself.

Hermione was tempted to toss his gift away, but curiosity won her over and she opened it. Inside lay a muggle radio. It confused her until she picked up the card inside.

'I copied the charm from your radio at home. I'm sorry, Dragon.'

Her heart dropped, then exploded, and rose, then dropped again. A boy who had spent his life making hers hell apologized. Had he grown into a man under the tutelage of Voldemort? She looked for a place to put the radio in the room, and gingerly placed it on the beautiful white oak desk.

She picked up a poorly wrapped red box, then noticed the quick scribbled 'To Hermione from Harry' on the card. She all but tore the wrapper off. Inside were four shrunk cages, one labeled Crookshanks, the other three left blank, but animals were definitely in them. She placed the cages in a corner and waved her wand. The cages grew back to normal size. Crookshanks lay sleeping in his cage. In the three other cages were kittens. The white one she named Snow, the orange one she named Gryffindor, and the silver one she named Slytherin. It was fitting.

After opening the rest of the gifts, some from Witches and Wizards she knew, but most from affiliates of Malfoy's Potion business, she realized the world knew of her wedding. Molly had sent a pair of automatic filling salt and pepper shakers, and a silver and green sweater marked with a D. Ginny had sent a spell book for home duties. She had a small wardrobe, filled with dresses from the Delacours, a Plate set from Lucius Malfoy, an assortment of candies from Fred and George, and around 1,000 gift vouchers for redemption at several Wizarding stores from around the world.

However, besides the radio from Draco, the best gift came from his mother. She offered an apprenticeship at Malfoy Inc. in whatever department she wished. Hermione knew that was better than anything the Ministry would offer, ever, as long as Riddle's name was attached to her. She would talk to Narcissa after the feast.

* * *

Draco paced the main dining hall, his eyes trained on the doors. He couldn't blame Hermione for hating him. He tormented her for years, called her names, called her Mudblood. To add insult to injury, she was forced to find out that Voldemort was her father, then married to Draco.

He decided he would build her a house on the edge of the estate so she didn't have to be reminded every day. First, she wouldn't be reminded of who her father really is. Second, she wouldn't be remind of what Bellatrix had done to her. Lastly, she wouldn't be reminded she was forced into marrying him.

The doors bursting open startled him. Voldemort, followed by Hermione, silently strode in. He knew she had spent the last two hours opening her wedding gifts, as he had. He wondered if she opened his gift, or tossed it.

"My Lady Wife." Draco reached for her hand. Hermione let him clasp it before yanking it away. She glanced around, looking for someone. With a deep sigh, she let Draco lead her to the tables. The other Death Eatters and the older Malfoy couple arrived in two large groups.

"As you all know, Draco's new wife is my own daughter. I hereby claim her as such, and offer her to change her name if she so wishes." Voldemort told the room. Hermione shifted in her seat next to Draco.

"Am... Am I supposed to say something?" Draco barely heard her.

"Just smile." Came his sharp reply. He inwardly flinched, wishing he didn't have to put up the farce of an attitude. He reminded himself she had to hate him. If only she had been sorted into Slytherin, she would understand. Lucius Malfoy stood up.

"My Lord. It is a Malfoy tradition to relinquish the rights of the Manor to the Malfoy heir on their wedding day. Narcissa and I are to retire to one of our other estates." Lucius explained to the Dark Lord.

"Are you saying we can not use it as our head quarters, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, a sneer forming on his face.

"As the Manor is not mine, we can not use it. Draco is not able to give permission for our occupancy for another year." Lucius bowed his head.

"No matter. We can use another of your residences. I hear Northampton is nice." Voldemort waved his hand, though his eyes never left Hermione's face.

"What about Riddle Manor?" Hermione spoke up. Slowly, she stood, facing him. "Your muggle father's family home. You remember it, yes?"

"Hermione!" Draco hissed. Hermione stepped towards the supposed Dark Lord.

"Little Hangelton. Where your pureblood mother fell in love with a muggle." She was getting louder, her voice filling the room. "You abandoned my mother as your father abandoned yours."

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort all but screamed. The world went black, again.


End file.
